1. Technical Field
The present invention generally pertains to motor vehicles. More particular, the present invention pertains to an arrangement for transporting golf bags and the like within a motor vehicle. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiment and/or use which is shown and described for purposes of illustration, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for transporting golf bags within a rear storage area of a minivan, sport utility vehicle or the like in a generally upright or vertical orientation.
2. Discussion
In motor vehicles such as minivans, sport utility vehicles and the like, it has become common practice to provide the vehicle body with a large rear opening. A liftgate (also referred to as a tailgate) is typically mounted to the vehicle body with hinges for pivotal movement about a transversely extending axis between an open position and a closed position. The rear opening provides access to a rear storage area.
When multiple golf bags are transported in such vehicles, they are horizontally laid on the floor and stacked upon one another. This arrangement disadvantageously results in excessive jostling of the golf clubs and consumes considerable space within the rear storage area. In addition, golf clubs are often partially or completely displaced from their golf bag during transportation.
It remains desirable to provide an arrangement for securely transporting a plurality of golf bags within a motor vehicle in a generally upright or vertical orientation which minimizes the storage space consumed and protects the golf clubs from damage.